1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display controller, more particularly to an on-screen edit/display controller which permits overlaying of user-defined images at user-defined regions of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image is overlaid at a region of a display in the following manner: A read only memory (ROM) is used to store a fixed image which is to be overlaid at a fixed region of the display. When scanning of the display reaches the fixed region, the contents of the ROM are retrieved so as to replace the original image. Therefore, in the conventional overlaying procedure, only fixed images which are stored previously in the ROM can be overlaid at fixed regions of the display.